1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for sewing stitch-group seam patterns of a longitudinal direction that runs lengthwise or crosswise of an edge of a work piece.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,696 describes an apparatus of the generic type, in which a sewing machine is mounted on a base part. The sewing machine includes an arm that is arranged below the stitch formation zone and a base plate that is arranged above the stitch formation area. The sewing machine is disposed on a carrier in the form of a triangular frame which is pivotable about a vertical axis that aligns with the needle bar and the needle. The sewing machine supports itself on the carrier by means of a displaceable guide arrangement. This apparatus is complicated and not appropriate for table-top sewing machines. Constructing the pivot axis is accompanied with considerable requirements.
It is an object of the invention to embody an apparatus of the generic type so that constructional requirements are reduced and handling is simplified.
According to the invention, this object is attained in an apparatus for sewing stitch-group seam patterns of a longitudinal direction that runs length-wise or crosswise of an edge of a work piece, comprising a table, which has a stand and a slab, and which an operator""s side is allocated to; a sewing machine, which has a needle bar that is reciprocatingly drivable, a base plate, a lengthwise front, and a frontal end in vicinity to the needle bar; and a bearing plate, which rests on the slab, which the sewing machine rests on by its base plate, and which is pivotable between a first and a second working position about a pivot bearing with an axis that is perpendicular to the slab, wherein, in the first working position, the lengthwise front is turned towards the operator""s side, and wherein, in the second working position, the frontal end is turned towards the operator""s side. The sewing machine rests on a bearing plate which is again arranged on the table top pivotably about a pivot bearingxe2x80x94as a rule by approximately 90xc2x0. Requirements in terms of design and handling are extraordinarily low.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.